Friends with Memories
by AquiXia
Summary: A collection of short stories involving strong friendships and bonds between Kindom Hearts characters. MidnightxRose's Friendship Challenge. AU.
1. Hello (Sora, Riku & Kairi)

**1) Hello**

* * *

A tiny yawn escaped the nine year old silvernet's mouth. He was tired. Of course he was, his friend Sora had forced him to play with him for hours! It was seven o'clock, and they had been playing since ten... How long did that make? He counted his fingers. Six hours? Or wait, Seven? Whatever it was, it was a long time for a little boy with his stamina. He glanced up at Sora; he was nowhere to be called tired. Heck, he even looked like he could keep playing for another hour. Then what Riku was trying to avoid happened. Sora had seen him hiding.

"RIKU!" the younger boy came running. Riku gulped, he was hiding in the tunnel-like slide in the playground. The only thing left to do was to pray the Gods for them to stop Sora from reaching him. His pleads were unheard. Sora ran to the end of the slide, and his head popped in. "Riku! I knew I would find you here!" he grinned. "C'mon! Let's play!"

Riku groaned. "Sora, take a break already! We have been playing for half a day!" Sora only chuckled and pulled his arm. Riku was stronger than Sora, and could have easily escaped fr om his grab. Though he knew that if he did so, Sora would keep complaining. Riku gave up. "Ok... What do you want to play?"

"Let's play... Umm," he slowly rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. Riku rolled his eyes, they had already played every single game Sora knew. Then his eyes widened. They had already played every single game Sora knew, except for one.

"No!"

Sora's serious expression turned into a wide grin. "Yes! Play pretend!" Riku's face fell.

"Sora, please!"

"Yes! Let's play pretend! You'll be the big bad pirate and I'll be the hero, and save the princess!"

"Which, princess are we talking about?"

"The one you'll kidnap," then he realised what Riku was talking about. "Oh, we need a princess... Who could be the princess?"

Riku saw a little girl sitting on a bench, under a close by tree. She looked pretty cute. "How about," Riku pointed the red headed girl, "her?" Sora turned his head to see her, right before his jaw dropped slightly to form the shape of an 'O'.

"She is pretty," his eyes sparkled with joy. "I'll go and call her!" he shouted and ran to the girl. Riku sighed.

"Hey! I'm Sora! Wanna play?" he exclaimed happily as Riku caught up with him. The young girl buried her head into her grandmother's chest. The old woman chuckled. "Umm, hello? What's your name?" he asked. "Can't you talk?"

"Come on dear. These young boys are asking you to play with them." her grandmother stroked her hair.

"I'm Riku, do you want to play with us?" he asked, but unlike Sora's excited voice, his voice was soothing. The little girl's head slowly rose up, and she faced her grandmother.

"Can I play with them, grandma?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. Have fun," she smiled assuringly. Kairi jumped off the bench.

Sora smiled sheepishly, "I'm Sora, what's your name?"

"I think you already told her your name, Sora." Riku pointed. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Riku."

"I'm Kairi." the girl said quickly, yet shyly.

"Excuse me?" asked Riku.

"The name, it is Kairi." she said, slower, and more confident with herself. Sora grinned.

"Hello, Kairi."

* * *

**Word count: 571 words**

**A/N: So, did you like it? This one was for the amazing MidnightxRose's Friendship Challange. 1 down, 49 to go! A new chapter will be posted in 3 or 4 days, so there won't be any postpones. Leave a review and don't forget to check my other stories! Especially _'Good Chef Bad Chef' _if you want a laugh. Peace, and laters until the next chapter!  
**


	2. Conversation (Terra & Aqua)

**2) Conversation**

* * *

"Do I have to?" whined a young Terra.

"Yes, you do. You know that Konan and I are good friends, Terra. I don't want you to shut yourself in your room, and leave her daughter with us. The poor girl will get bored."

"But, mom! She is a... Well, girl! She is boring!"

"Terra! You play with her and that's my last word!"

Terra sighed. His mother was forcing her to play with her best friend's little daughter. DAUGHTER! She was a girl, and of course, boring. Girls didn't like dinasours, or toy cars. They liked Barbie dolls, and feeding little stuffed animals. Then he heard a knock on the door. That was it, he was about to have the most boring and annoying three hours in his life. He hid in his room, behind the door, and he started to listen to her mother, and her friend 'Auntie' Konan.

"Hey, sweetie," he imagined her mother hugging her friend. "Oh, hello dear," he imagined her smiling down a little girl. "Terra is in his room, right down the hall. Have fun," he imagined the little girl walk down the hall. He imagined the little girl knock on his door. He imagined the little girl open the door. He imagined the little girl smile, and wave at him. Wait, he wasn't imagining. The girl was in his room, though she wasn't looking half as similar as what he was expecting. She had short, blue and shiny hair instead of dull, black and long one. She had a bright smile instead of a sober and bored one.

"Hey," she smiled wider. "I'm Aqua." He kept gazing at her as if she was an alien. For a slight moment her expression changed into an annoyed one, then it turned back to the previous. She waved once again, this time to get his attention. "Knock knock, is anyone there?" She wasn't that bad. She was, rather cute actually. The way she talked and looked playful and stuff, but no, Terra knew better than that. She was a devil. She was hiding her horns and tail under that adorable blue dress and glossy hair. She was a blue devil. He tilted his head, avoiding her eyes shining in joy.

"I'm Terra." he said plainly. Aqua giggled again. He wanted to choke her now. Her giggle was so sweet one would easily fall in her hypnosis. But not Terra. Terra swore to himself that he would never fall for her annoyingly adorable smile. Aqua, who was unaware of his thoughts, poked Terra's cheek.

"That's a weird name," she smiled.

"So, Aqua is a normal one? How many people you know that are named Aqua?"

"Well, I've never actually met anyone with my name," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But, I haven't met anyone with your name, too. I think that is what makes you special. You and I, our names are special aren't they? Maybe they're the proof of our difference."

"Difference?"

"Yea, you know. We are different than the other people. Everyone is different in their way. I like reading, for example, and you like... Umm... Whatever it is that you like. That seperates us from the other people. So blah blah different, blah blah specialties. Don't you agree? Blah blah blah. I think that it's blah blah that makes us blah blah..."

For the next three hours, Terra _'listened' _to Aqua's speech about differences. Though all he could hear was 'blah' and a few more linking words. When Konan called for them, Aqua was sitting her legs crossed on the edge of Terra's bed, and Terra was trying to keep his eyes open on the other edge. He forced back a yawn. Then he heard Aqua's sickingly sweet voice. "Oh, my mom's calling. See you Terra, and thanks for acting as if you were listening instead of shutting me up." She smiled, got up, then placed a small kiss on Terra's cheek. "Bye bye!" She waved, and left his room.

Terra was surprised that she realized what he was doing. A hand went to his cheek as a reflex. Then he thought about Aqua; she wasn't talking about all that Barbie dolls and stuff. She had the ability of finding _different _topics to talk about. At least he wasn't as bored as he thought he was going to be. Aqua was a smart girl, smart and nice. Maybe she could make a good friend. Good friend to have random converstaions with.

* * *

**Word count: 747**

**A/N: Tadaa, a day late, but it's here and all ready. I hope you guys like it. I will update this in like 3-4 days, I decided, 5, at most, and I will tell you guys otherwise. Don't forget to review and check the other stories. Stay tuned 'till the next chapter. Peace.**

**Teaser: '****_Lea didn't hesitate for a second, "Ravenclaw common room, rabbit, Rita Skeeter, robes, and 'Riddikulus', just like your butt," he joked annoyingly.'_**


	3. Something (Lea & Isa)

**3) Something**

* * *

"I'm bored!" whined the red-head as he leaned back on his friend; who slid to the edge of the bench. The red-head ended up hitting his head. "C'mon, let's do something!" he groaned.

"Do what?"

"I don't know, play something?"

The blunet teen rolled a pair of amber eyes. "Such as?"

"You're the one with the great ideas, Mr. Sir, think of something?"

Isa sighed at his friend's annoying attidute. He sometimes felt like choking him in a spoonful of water. He fought the great urge back, and replied, "Give me a second, Lea,"

Fifteen seconds later, Lea had ran out of patience. "Found something to do?" Isa ignored him. "C'mon, Isa, find something, you're the smart one." Isa groaned silently, then started studying his palms. "Hey, found -?" Isa cut him off. If he heard Lea's _'something_' once again, he knew he would lose the battle with his urge.

"Yes, Lea, I did." Lea sat up with a grin.

"Cool, what are we playing?"

"We can play P.A.N.T.S," he said.

"Pants? What the heck are we going to do with those?" Lea asked confused. Isa sighed.

"P.A.N.T.S, Lea, 'place', 'animal', 'name', 'thing', 'spell'," he explained. "I will give you a letter, and you will find a place, an animal, a name, a thing and a spell starting with that letter."

Lea grinned wide. Finally, Isa, a Twilight devotee was going to play a Harry Potter related game with the Potterhead. "Alright, let's begin!"

Isa thought for a second, "Ok, your first letter is 'R'."

Lea didn't hesitate for a second, "Ravenclaw common room, rabbit, Rita Skeeter, robes, and '_Riddikulus_', just like your butt," he joked annoyingly.

Isa rolled his eyes, "Alright, second letter, 'N'."

Lea grinned, "Nanchang, Nagini, Nymphadora Tonks, necklace, '_Nox_'," he answered proudly. "C'mon, Isa, I know you can do better,"

Isa, growled, "Your letter is 'W'."

Lea chuckled, "This'll be easy. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, werewolf, Wormtail, wand, '_Wingardium Leviosa_'," he grinned. Isa was getting irratated.

"Letter 'S'!" he barked.

Lea was amused, "Slytherin common room, snake, Severus Snape, snake fangs, '_Sectumsempra_',"

"Letter 'C'!"

"Chamber of Secrets, cat, Cho Chang, chocolate, '_Colloportus_',"

"Letter 'G'!"

"Gryffindor common room, gargoyle, Godric Gryffindor, galleon, '_Glisseo',_"

"Letter 'P'!"

"Platform 9 ¾, plimpy, Padma Patil, portkey, '_Prior Incantato_',"

"Letter 'E'!"

"Evesham, errol, Elfric the Eager, egg, '_Engorgio_',"

After counting down the rest of the alphabet, Isa was raged. He got up, threw the Twilight book that he was holding in his hand to the floor. Last thing he said before turning back and leaving was, "I am never playing 'something' with you ever again!"

* * *

**Word count: 436 **

**A/N: Yea, I am a Potterhead, problem with that? Anyway, hope you liked it. By the way, I have a limited number of words, so I'm trying to keep the chapters as simple as possible. Next chapter: Feeling (9/1/2013)**

**Teaser:_ 'Kairi was looking after him, and no one had told her to. She didn't have to. She could've been at the mall with Olette, Xion and Namine, or maybe at the park with that Ienzo kid that she found cute, she could've been doing something else, something more fun than looking after a sick kid.'_**


	4. Feeling (Sora & Kairi)

**4) Feeling**

* * *

"This smells disgusting," Sora whined.

"This is soup, Sora, not medicine."

"Did you make it?"

"Yes."

"Yuck, Kairi can't Riku make some? I don't want to die of your terrible cooking skills!"

Kairi groaned. She wasn't the idiot who jumped in the cold lake 'for fun', and got sick. She had been looking after that stone-head while his mother was at work, and thanks to the same stone-head, they had ran out of soup. And now that she made some more, she naturally expected him to drink it without whining or moaning, though he was acting a bit distinct from her thoughts. Oh how she wanted to pour it down his throat? She rolled her eyes, "Though I love your compliments, and would _die _to listen more of your whining, if you don't drink it now, I will force it's way down your throat."

Sora knew that she was serious. He gulped. It was the end, he was going to drink it one way or another now. And he was going to die, either Kairi would kill him, or her soup would. So he stuck with the 'Nothing to lose,' philosophy, and took a sip of the greenish soup. His eyes widened, his tongue felt as if it was on fire, his arms got goosebumps, and he could have sworn that his skin turned green. Kairi's cooking sucked.

He saw Kairi's face fall. He didn't expect her to be sad, after all, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He thought about it; Kairi was looking after him, and no one had told her to. She didn't have to. She could've been at the mall with Olette, Xion and Namine, or maybe at the park with that Ienzo kid that she found cute, she could've been doing something else, something more fun than looking after a sick kid. He forced the soup back to his stomach, then gave a smile. "It's delicious, Kairi."

Kairi smiled, "I know you're lying, but thanks anyway," she took the bowl from him. "I'll go make you some _real _soup with soup powder," she said, and turned back to leave. She stopped when she heard Sora.

"Kairi,"

"Hm?" she turned back and saw his wide grin.

"Thanks,"

Kairi couldn't help but chuckle, "No problem, Sora, I hope you are feeling a bit better."

* * *

**Word count: 387**

**A/N: Another chapter, which I hope you guys like. I think this is my shortest chapter, because I have two other stories to add chapters to, and I hava a terrible writer's block, or not call it a writer's block, since I have ideas, but I can't find anything to continue with my chapter story; 'Guardians of the Tribes'. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it. And thanks everyone who reviewed. Next chapter, 12/1/2013. **

**Teaser: _'Terra raised a nicely arched eyebrow. "What am I going to cook, make or buy?"'_**


	5. Personality (Terra & Ven)

**5) Personality**

* * *

Aqua heard a knock on the door. She immediately ran to get it, since she knew who it was. She opened the door to reveal a young, handsome, brunet teen, with a worried face. "I came as soon as I got your message, what's wrong?" he asked, still trying to catch his lost breath. Aqua smiled her sweet, a.k.a, the 'I-know-you-were-worried-but-I-had-no-choice' smile. Terra raised a nicely arched eyebrow. "What am I going to cook, make or buy?" Aqua chuckled guiltily. Terra raised the other eyebrow. "I don't like that look on your face, Aqua." Aqua chuckled a bit more. Terra sighed, and raised his hands in an 'I-surrender' position. Aqua started rubbing her arm with her hand, and her head tilted slightly to the side, avoiding Terra's gaze.

"You know Marluxia, the cute guy in my class?"

"You mean the gay, pink-headed, right?"

Aqua rolled a pair of sky-blue eyes, "Yea, that one. He asked me out today, and I, of course, said yes."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Aqua chuckled a bit more, her head almost buried into her neck. "But I also promised my aunt to take care of my little cousin-"

"And let me guess; I am supposed to baby-sit him."

"Not exactly, I just want you to look after him while I'm gone, make sure he doesn't watch too much TV, does his homework, doesn't eat any junk food, and entertain him a bit." She thought of it for a second, "Yea, I think it might be called babysitting. The only difference is that I am not going to pay you for that."

Terra groaned, "Aqua, I have an exam to study, you know that I suck at French. And the exam is tomorrow, first period."

They heard a toot from outside. Marluxia was sitting in his pink sports car, his hair blowing with the wind. Aqua snatched her jacket from the rack, and her bag from the table, then smiled sloppily at Terra, "I promise, I'll help you when I come back. He's in the living room, have fun!" She waved quickly, then ran to Marluxia's car. Terra sighed and shut the door from behind her.

His head popped in the living room. He saw a blond teen, no younger than three or four years from Aqua. 'She's supposed to babysit him?' he thought rather surprised, almost shocked. "Hello," he said slowly. The blond's head immediately raised. His eyes widened, and he grinned wider than his eyes.

"Hey! You are Terra aren't you? Aqua told me about you! I'm Ventus! Call me Ven for short!" he shouted happily, practically jumping over to Terra.

Terra smiled loosely, what could he expect from Aqua? Not a little baby, his motherly best friend would of course make him babysit a teenager, not a little baby. They both knew that Terra plus a baby was only disaster. There was something about this blond, too. He was radiating happiness and energy, annoyingly adorable, just like Aqua when he first met her. He had a feeling that this young boy named Ven, and he was going to form a strong bond of friendship soon, and the duo, would become a trio. He only had the feeling. He ruffled the blond's hair playfully.

"Aqua is pretty strict isn't she?" Ven nodded quickly.

"You're telling me? She treats me as if I am a five year old, I am only three years younger than her," he exclaimed, annoyed. Terra chuckled.

"Hey, since she is out having fun with that pinky boy, wanna go ruin their date?"

"YES!" Ven grinned.

Of course they were going to ruin Aqua's date, what were best friends for? Especially best guy friends? Thankfully, Aqua wasn't that mad, for Marluxia had fun, too, with the guys. That night, the last paragraph in Aqua's diary was this; _'I always thought that Terra and I were one person, split into there always was something missing, someone missing. Terra and I completed the brains and the physical appearance perfectly, a part was missing. We completed that part with my cousin, and friend Ven. We were missing our personality. Ventus is our personality.'_

* * *

**Word count: 696**

**A/N: Sorry for being a day late, but I was quite buisy. And I realised that this is my favorite story, I have fun writing. It is not a chapter fic, so I can write anything I want for any chapter, and it doesn't need to make sense. So, just enjoy, and review if possible. Next chapter, 16/1/2013. **

**Teaser: _'"Good, I was just going to ask if you ever wondered, why your eyes are amber?"' _**


	6. Eyes (Lea & Isa)

**6) Eyes**

* * *

"Hey Isa?"

"Hmn?"

"Can I ask something?"

"You will, no matter my answer, so go on."

"Right, have you ever wondered-"

"No, Lea, I told you I didn't ever wonder if unicorns are real, nor cared."

"I was just going to ask-"

"I don't care about pegasi either."

"No, you are not listening-"

"And dragons are not my things, too."

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?!"

Isa immediately obeyed, for unknown reasons. Though it was probably because when Lea got angry, dispobeying his orders was _not _the best thing to do.

"Good, I was just going to ask if you ever wondered, why your eyes are amber?"

Isa suddenly stopped underestimating his question, simply because he _did _think of that before. Why was his eyes amber? Normal people had brown, hazel, blue, green, even gray eyes! But he had never seen someone with amber eyes before, why were his eyes amber? He rubbed his temple with his fingertips, thinking deeply. Not able to come up with an answer, he replied; "Why are your eyes green?"

And the two were lost in the thoughts of their eyes, why were they green? Or amber? Nice question wasn't it? Lea's mentioned eyes shot open, he had never thought of it. Why? "Harry's eyes are green, too."

Isa rolled his eyes, then tried to change the subject back to the eyes, "I heard that man in the castle also has amber eyes."

"You mean Amsem?"

"Ansem," Isa corrected. "And yes, I mean him. He also has amber eyes."

"Maybe you two are related in some ways, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, why do we have eyes, anyway?"

"Meaning?"

"I mean, what is their job?"

"I don't know, you see with them."

"Why can't we see with our ears, or lips? Why eyes?"

These were all silly questions, honest, though from Isa's point of view, made sense. Lea was actually asking something that made sense; 'Why'. There were so many things to wonder out there, and everything they knew were caused by something, which was found out by asking 'Why'. As for Lea's question, the color of their eyes was just a beginning.

* * *

**Word count: 354 **

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? I hope so, because I really do have fun writing them. Anyway, without taking it any longer, just remember to review. Also next chapter may be a little bit late due to my exams, and I'm getting sick. Next chapter: 21/1/2013**

**Teaser: '**_Aqua sighed, "If I answer, will you let me read?" Ven nodded. "Alright, I'll answer, but you'll answer my question, too, deal?" The two shook hands, agreeing on a_ deal.'


End file.
